stickrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are objectives in which the player will be rewarded for completing them. They can be started when the player talks to the person who gives the quest. Quests are marked with a sword over a shield. WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD The following content will provide you the specific steps required to complete the quests found in the game. Do not read on unless you're really stuck or just plain lazy and don't mind having the fun taken out of the game. Remember, this is Stick RPG 2. It's not his story or her story, it's your story. Main quest Completing this quest will unlock The Lab. First, talk to Tutorial Ted to get 100$, the Basement Key and positive or negative karma. Then, talk to him again and he will tell you to find Professor Ansel and yields positive or negative karma. Ansel is in the U of S, talk to him and he will tell you about the Four Dimensional Objects and yields positive or negative karma. *4D Hypercube **Give $10,000 to the Nigerian Prince in jail (yields Negative Karma) **Beat the Chess Master Chase in U of S (requires Intelligence 425+) *Klein Bottle **Beat Broski in The Club at arm wrestling (requires Strength) **Complete Squeegee Mini-Quest ***Buy the Self-Help Book or the Painkillers from Wally-Mart. ***In the evening, find the Goth on the first island attempting suicide and get the Squeegee by giving him whatever you bought from Wally-Mart. ****Give him the Painkillers (yields Negative Karma and $75) ****Give him the Self-Help Book (requires Charm, yields Positive Karma and Charm) ***In the afternoon, give the Squeegee to the Squeegee Kid at the dumpsters behind 11-Seven (Yields Charm) *Möbius Strip **Complete the Coca Mini-Quest ***Go to The Club at night and enter the women's bathroom. Talk to the girl at the sink (requires Charm, yields Charm) ***Buy an Old Hot Dog from the 11-Seven and give it to the Sewer Person in the evening, located next to the U of S. He will give you a Screwdriver. (If you have DC you can just buy one from the Hardware Store). ***Talk to the Westside Gangster s outside New Lines Incorporated at night. Give them the Screwdriver (Yields Negative Karma) or fight them (yields Strength). ***Clear out the Old Abandoned Warehouse (yields Strength and Charm) ***Alternatively, buy Coca from The Contraband Salesman. ***Amass 3 packs of Coca and hand them to: ****The Cocanut Cowboy outside Cosy Condos for Negative Karma and Cash ****Narcotics Division Dave in the Police Station for Positive Karma and Charm Bring all 3 items to Professor Ansel (yields Intelligence). He will furnish the player with the Lab Key . Hoverboard quest Completing this quest will yield the Hoverboard. *The Cat Trophemon **Get the Grand Slam Burger from McSticks for $75. **Exchange with the construction worker Mike beside Cozy Condos for a Ladder (yields Charm) **Give the Ladder to the Old Lady beside the Mobster Tower (yields Charm) *The Club Trophemon **Get a Pizza and a Milkshake from Joe's Pizza Place and McSticks respectively, which costs a total of $82. **Give them to DJ MatchStick McQuick (yields Charm) *The Goon's Trophemon **Get Cigarettes, Cuban Cigars and a Lighter. ***Cigarettes can be obtained from 11-Seven for $45, or through one of two particular fights in the streets as loot. ***Cuban Cigars can be obtained from The Contraband Salesman for $2,350, or from Sad Keanu when you give him a ice cream cone. (if you have high enough Charm). ***The Lighter can be obtained from The Contraband Salesman or Steel and Hawk at $75. **Give them all to Vinnie's Goon at the bar (Yields Charm) *The Donation Trophemon **Donate 10 times to the NPC soliciting donations outside Skye's Bar (Requires $250, Yields 10 Charm) Give the four trophemon to: *The Eccentric Billionaire (Yields Negative Karma and $3000) *Animal Rights Activist Annie (Yields Positive Karma and Charm) Wife quest Completing this quest will mean the player gets married in the game to one of the four possible NPCs. *Devin (Requires Negative Karma) **Talk to Devin in the afternoon in the XXX DVD shop. She will give the player a Bag. **Exchange the Bag with Jim, the NPC outside Steel and Hawk, for a Switchblade. **Exchange the Switchblade with Devin at night on the dance floor in the Club for a Cool Card. **Exchange the Card with Vinnie's Muscle at the Vinnie's Bar for a Package. **Exchange the Package with Devin in the morning in the police station for a Gold Watch. **Go to the Casino from the afternoon onwards and look for the Jewelry Flipper. Exchange the Gold Watch for a Wedding Ring. **Devin can be proposed to in the evening in StickBucks. *Kate (Requires Intelligence) **Talk to Kate in the morning in StickBucks. She will give the player a Textbook. **Exchange the Textbook with Kyle, the NPC sitting on the sofa in the U of S, for a Calculator. **Exchange the Calculator with Kate at night in Skye's Bar for a Mechanical Pencil. **Exchange the Mechanical Pencil with Kate in the afternoon in the U of S for a Gold Watch. **Exchange the Gold Watch for a Wedding Ring as mentioned above. **Kate can be proposed to in the evening on the steps of the U of S. *Tiffany (Requires Strength) **Talk to Tiffany in the afternoon outside Isaiah Musticka's house. She will give the player a Puppy. **Exchange the Puppy with the NPC outside the Penthouse Mansion for Keys. **Exchange the Keys with Tiffany for a Scarf. **Exchange the Scarf with Tiffany at night on the dance floor in the Club for a Purse. **Exchange the Purse with Tiffany in the morning outside the Mobster Tower for a Gold Watch. **Exchange the Gold Watch for a Wedding Ring as mentioned above. **Tiffany can be proposed to in the evening in Skye's Bar. *Victoria (Requires Cash for DC) **Talk to Victoria at night in the Benjamin's Club. She will give the player a Bag. **Exchange the bag with The Pie Guardian at night for a Pecan Pie. **Exchange the Bag with Victoria for a Refillable Cup. **Exchange the Refillable Cup with Sean at Stickbucks at any point in the day for a Coupon Book. **Go to The Dangling Pianist in the evening and give Victoria the Coupon Book. She will give you a Gold Watch. **Exchange the Gold Watch for a Wedding Ring as mentioned above. **Victoria can be proposed to in front of the castle on the fourth island in the afternoon. In the free public version, all what you have got to do is the last step, and there 's no requirement for money - just the wedding ring. Sledgehammer quest *Getting the Old Weathered Sledgehammer **Buy a toilet roll from Wally-Mart for $2. **Exchange the toilet roll with the NPC stuck in the men's toilet of Skye's Bar for the Old Weathered Sledgehammer. *Getting the Heavy Sledgehammer **Answer Einstein's Twin in the men's toilet of the Club (Yields Intelligence 410+) or fight him (Yields Negative Karma). Either way, it requires intelligence to first talk to him. **Upon obtaining the Einsteinium from Einstein's Twin, talk to "Recon" Bob Yewlaiter in the 24 hour laundromat. Exchange the Einsteinium and the Old Weathered Sledgehammer for the Heavy Sledgehammer. *Getting the Super Sledgehammer **Buy Unobtainium from The Contraband Salesman. **Exchange the Unobtanium and the Heavy Sledgehammer with "Recon" Bob Yewlaiter for the Super Sledgehammer. Flamethrower quest (Requires DC) *Getting the Homebrew Flamethrower **Buy a Leaf Blower from the Hardware Store for $1,900. **Buy a 40 oz from 11-Seven for $90. **Buy a Lighter from either Steel and Hawk or The Contraband Salesman for $75. **Give all the items in that order to Pyro Perry outside the Brand New Abandoned Warehouse to receive the Homebrew Flamethrower. *Getting the Modified Flamethrower **Obtain the Fuel Cell by clearing out the Sewers. **Obtain a Cheap Watch by either maxing out the Office job or through loot from one of the street fights. **Obtain a Screwdriver by one of the following methods: ***Fight a group of Eastside Mobsters (Requires Strength) ***Give an Old Hot Dog to a Sewer Person sitting beside the U of S (occurs randomly) ***Buy one from the Hardware Store for $65. **Give the items in that order and the Homebrew Flamethrower to Pyro Perry to receive the Modified Flamethrower. *Getting the Nova Flamethrower **Complete the Alien Mini-Quest. ***Talk to the Warehouse Owner in the Danglin' Pianist in the evening and get the New Abandoned Warehouse Keys (Requires Strength) ***Clear out the Brand New Abandoned Warehouse to obtain the Hyperdrive. ***Talk to the Warehouse Owner (just to get your reward of $7,500) ***Give the Hyperdrive to Andy the Alien. ***Buy the Nanobots from the Premium Weapons Dealer in the Benjamin's Club at $45,500. ***Exchange the Nanobots with Andy the Alien for Solar Matter. **Obtain the second 4D Hypercube (refer to above) **Give the Solar Matter, the 4D Hypercube and the Modified Flamethrower to Pyro Perry to receive the Nova Flamethrower. Bacon Flavoured Narwhal quest A really small side quest. *Buy 3 wings from Joe's Pizza Place for a total of $120. *Exchange the wings with The Wing King in Skye's Bar for a Bacon Flavoured Narwhal. *Give the Bacon Flavoured Narwhal to the M.I.E. on the first island at night (Yields $600) or give it to Creepster Marlo in the Clinic in the afternoon (Yields 20 Charm). The Mystery of the Murder of Sales Rep Ryan (DC only) This quest is quite big, and while you can gain many rewards through this, with the ultimate prize being the Prototype Railgun. * The First Clue (The Detective) ** Go to the Hardware Shop and talk to Detective Jack Spade. He will give you the First Clue. ** The First Clue is a "small piece of paper" and the only visible words are "Chainsaw Club". * The Second Clue (The Brawler) ** Buy a Chainsaw from the Hardware Shop, 45cc ($650) or 55cc ( $4700) will do, but 55cc is stronger. ** Go to the Dangling Pianist in the evening or at night, and talk to Tyler, the pink NPC standing near the gent's restroom. He will give you the Chainsaw Club Membership (Card), which gives you access to Jim's Gym at night. ** Go to Jim's Gym at night, and talk to the only NPC who has the Quest speech bubble over his head. He will challenge you to a fight in the Jim's Gym map, and his weapon is a Chainsaw (duh). You, however, have access to any weapon you already have such as guns. It might, however, be easier to use your chainsaw in the fight. ** Upon winning the fight, you get the Second Clue. ** The words on the Second Clue are "Talk to Marty, he's usually out drinking." * The Third Clue (The Drinker) ** Go to Skye's Bar in the evening or at night, and talk to Marty, the purple NPC seated at the bar beside the King of Wings (the Red NPC). ** He will die from a mysterious poisoned dart, but you'll receive the Third Clue. ** The words on the Third Clue are "The killer was seeing a lady of the evening, she knows more." * The Fourth Clue (The Philanderer) ** Find the Lady of the Evening (at night, not in the evening. Also yes, she's a prostitute. You, however, won't be requiring her services.). The Lady of the Evening is a pink-haired NPC standing outside the Garage (an inaccessible building between Ice Cream 32 and XXX DVDs located on the first island). ** Talk to the Lady of the Evening (Yields Intelligence). She will not give you any info UNTIL she's paid $15,000 to cover her losses (prostituting herself to that one person will earn her more money than if she actually worked...somehow). ** Pay her $15,000, and she will give you a Confession Letter from (SPOILER ALERT) Tutorial Ted. ** The Confession Letter is quite long, and I'm not going to type it here and further spoil it for you. Go get it yourself and read it to get the story. * Justice is served (His punishment is at hand) ** Find Detective Jack Spade and show him the Confession Letter. He will, for some reason, allow you, a civilian who just randomly came into this 2.5 Dimension world, to arrest Tutorial Ted for murder. ** Go to the Benjamin Club (which requires you to buy a Benjamin Club Card for $50,000 from a NPC in The Dangling Pianist, if you haven't already gotten it, in the evening and talk to Tutorial Ted. ** Tutorial Ted will resist arrest, and will fight you on a regular street fight map. His weapon is a railgun, which has a high damage but somewhat low rate of fire. ** Upon successfully subduing Tutorial Ted with a disproportionate amount of lethal force (i.e. killing him), you will receive a Blast Cannon Skateboard Quest * Purchase an XXX DVD from the porn store and give it to the Skater punk near 11-7 Other Quests * Get 710 intelligence and talk to The Most Interesting Man at night in Skye's Bar (yields 25 intelligence and 25 charm) * Get 700 charm and talk to Isaiah Musticka in his house on the second island (yields 45 charm) * Talk to Ishmael at night near the Penthouse and you will get positive or negative karma. Category:Other